


Donde el corazón vive sin recuerdo

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Intentando aferrarse a la vida, Jerrod le dedica sus ultimas palabras a su amada esposa.
Relationships: Jerrod/Sindel (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 3





	Donde el corazón vive sin recuerdo

La daga apuntaba directamente a la espalda de Sindel. En una fracción de segundo, Jerrod supo que su curso sería cierto y que estaría herida de muerte. Ninguna magia Edeniana podría salvarla y no se brindaría ayuda en medio del sangriento campo de batalla que se había convertido su reino.

Para Jerrod, no fue una elección. No hubo decisión. Se lanzó sobre el conquistador, derribando su daga que apuntaba a su amada esposa y lucharon por los suelos.

Un dolor abrasador lo atravesó y sintió el movimiento resbaladizo de otra arma de filo en su estómago. Una Kwan Dao atravesó el aire y golpeó la cabeza de aquel impotente ser, por supuesto que no le hizo nada al impactar contra ese casco, pero fue suficientemente fuerte para aturdir un poco al conquistador y hacerlo retroceder.

Entre lágrimas de ira, la reina sujetaba su arma, poniéndose frente a su esposo para protegerlo, sin importarle que pudiese poner su vida en riesgo. En su mente, su única misión era protegerlo a el y evitar que avancen más allá de esa habitación para que llegue a otra donde su protectora personal se quedó para proteger a su recién nacida.

Por supuesto que la batalla entre ellos fue dura. La reina fue azotada contra las paredes y el suelo, llegando a esquivar por lo poco el martillo de aquel hombre.

Ella no espero que Qali y Maya llegasen juntas, heridas pero dispuestas a dar su vida por ella para alejar al conquistador de los reyes.

Jerrod temblaba en el suelo, su cuerpo tenía espasmos poco fuertes y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. No espero tener a su amada reina a su lado, con sus manos temblorosas tirando suavemente su cabeza hacia su regazo mientras comenzaba un flujo constante de cánticos curativos del reino.

Las manos temblorosas de Jerrod se revolvieron en su pecho, tratando de frenar la hemorragia mientras hilos de sangre escurrían por sus labios. Miró a los ojos ámbar de Sindel, su cabello platino casi cegaba mientras su visión se nublaba. La cacofonía de la batalla comenzó a desvanecerse. Las comisuras de la boca del rey se volvieron hacia arriba cuando Sindel, concentrado en su herida, se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero continuó cantando, sin descanso.

—Shhh, mi dulce reina... detente.– Ella lo ignoró, deteniendo su canto un poco para ahogar sollozos de dolor al ver que su amado se iba, sus manos se movieron sobre su pecho en complicados movimientos. —Es... Demasiado tarde.– La reina parpadeó para contener las lágrimas con enojo, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. —Hay tantas formas en que podrías salvarme y otras miles en las que yo terminaré muriendo...– su esposo le sonrió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Está bien, por favor, Sindel.– La respiración de Jerrod se volvió irregular mientras continuaba hablando.

—¡No, mi amado rey! Yo puedo salvarte... Por favor... No puedo dejarte.

—Solo Recuerdame.– Su voz se quebró. —Hazlo por Kitana... Tienen que irse de aquí.– el apartó las manos de su reina de su propio cuerpo para que no se quedase, mientras los sollozos de esta se hacían más fuertes, negándose a aceptar su petición. —Cuando mires hacia el cielo nocturno... Como nuestra primera noche juntos... ¿La recuerdas, mi querida Sindel? Ahí es donde estaré. Caminaré a la luz de las estrellas... Y un día, te doy mi palabra, u-un día nos volveremos a encontrar.– El rostro de Jerrod, una vez tan joven y lleno de risas, se estaba volviendo pálido y relajado. Sindel se inclinó para besar los labios del rey por última vez, sujetando su mano para besarla con fuerza y ocultar su rostro en sus nudillos. Jerrod sonrió cuando su mirada fue atraída hacia el cielo y sus ojos se nublaron.

—Jerrod...– Respiró Sindel, las lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos ahora. Ella sostuvo su suave rostro en sus manos, apartando los oscuros mechones de cabello de su cara.

Oculto su rostro nuevamente contra el rey, esta vez sobre su pecho, gritando entre su llanto continuo, sin importarle que la sangre manchará su hermosa piel.

**"Te veré a la luz de las estrellas."**


End file.
